


Bears Everywhere!

by Koizumi Mizuki (SuzukiChiyeko)



Series: Insatiable [6]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Costumes, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stalking, Yaoi, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzukiChiyeko/pseuds/Koizumi%20Mizuki
Summary: Another trip to the Kuma Park, another day surrounded by bears! This time, Akihiko has to go alone and has been acting quite distant for a while, so Misaki decides to follow him.《Originally written in 2014》





	Bears Everywhere!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaySaeri](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SaySaeri).



The frustration of having his lover ignore him wasn’t something Misaki experienced very often, mainly because Akihiko was all over him most of the time and wouldn’t leave him alone. In other words, it was rather strange for him to be left alone by his sex-crazed bunny man, and he didn’t like it either. Akihiko hadn’t talked much to him, nor had he made any move to touch him. It was all so suspicious.

That’s why Misaki couldn’t resist following Akihiko as the latter left the penthouse to do research for his new novel—the one he hadn’t even told Misaki about. All he had said to Misaki was that he was going out for a while to do research, with no indication of when he’d be coming back. Luckily, Misaki had soon found out where was going, so it was easy to go after him.

By the time Misaki arrived at his destination, the author was already busy taking pictures and notes of what was happening around him. It was their second time at the Kuma Park, but he wasn’t allowed to come close to Akihiko this time. To make sure that he would not be seen, Misaki offered one of the volunteers to help out by putting on a bear costume. With that disguise, he could walk around freely without having to worry about Akihiko spotting him.

Making his way through the crowd with two hands full of balloons, Misaki looked around to see how Akihiko was doing. The man was smiling as he studied his surroundings, but his eyes wore a sad expression. It made Misaki wonder if Akihiko had been forced into going alone by Aikawa. That wasn’t something she normally did, but perhaps she didn’t want Akihiko to be distracted by the presence of his lover.

‘I guess I should really keep my distance from him,’ Misaki thought. He felt something tug at his costume and turned around to see a child, whose eyes were sparkling with excitement and staring at the balloons in his hand. A man soon came running to them and dug his hand in his pocket.

“Sorry about him,” the man said as he gestured at the child, “He really loves balloons. Can I buy one?”

Misaki accepted the money the man gave him and allowed the young boy to pick a balloon. The father and child walked off with a green balloon and Misaki turned around. Since he knew why Akihiko was there, he might as well help him with his research by taking a look around. It was too bad that quite a lot of children were present that day and wanted to take a picture with each of the bears walking around, because it took a lot of Misaki’s time. On the other hand, he liked children, so he didn’t mind it all that much.

Had Akihiko been the one wearing a bear costume, he would’ve surely tried to scare them off. Misaki stifled a laugh at the thought of it and shook his head. How a person who was so childish himself could be so bad with children, he didn’t understand. Maybe it was _because_ he behaved like a child.

‘Focus, self. You need to do this for Usagi-san.’

Looking around him while he moved, Misaki noticed all sorts of bear-shaped things, like garlands, snacks, and the carousel that they’d also seen the last time they went to the Kuma Park. It seemed as though he was paying attention to other details since it was his second time there, which was convenient as it allowed him to take mental notes of many things he had not seen before.

In the end, it was impossible not to think about Akihiko while he stared at the innumerous bears. Akihiko was so excited the last time he was at the Kuma Park, so why wasn’t he looking happy this time? Was it really because he didn’t have Misaki there with him?

Misaki blushed and told himself not to be so arrogant. That couldn’t be the reason, could it? Akihiko was probably just in a bad mood or tired, or Aikawa had said something to annoy him.

Focusing on the task at hand, Misaki spent the entire afternoon selling balloons and examining the festive place. Eventually, he began to understand why Akihiko seemed so unhappy. It was rather lonesome to walk around by yourself while seeing others enjoy their time at the park with friends, family or lovers. He hoped Akihiko would finish soon so that neither of them had to feel that way, and maybe they could ride the Ferris wheel too. Misaki won't say it out loud, but that Ferris wheel held some very precious memories for him.

Being too occupied with his thoughts, Misaki ran right into someone. The impact made him fall backwards and accidentally release the few balloons he hadn't gotten rid of yet. He was already panicking, knowing that he wouldn't be able to catch the balloons before they were out of reach, but he was even more shocked when he saw the face of the person he had collided with.

Right before him stood none other than his lover, holding the balloons.

"Are you all right?" Akihiko asked as he eyed him with a hint of surprise in his expression.

Misaki figured that he had scared the other a little and stood up, wiping the dirt off his fluffy butt. He nodded, trying to refrain from speaking, yet his movements were too subtle for Akihiko to notice.

"Oi, I asked you a question," Akihiko said, his tone indicating that he was losing his patience.

"...Yes, thanks," Misaki replied softly, praying that his voice wasn't too recognizable through the large teddy bear head he had on. If he was found out, he was sure Akihiko would neglect work.

Unlucky as he was, Misaki suddenly found himself being dragged along by Akihiko towards a small tent. Struggling with all his might, he managed to break free once they were inside, already too late to escape. Although he had been dying to spend a moment with his beloved rabbit, he was not in the mood for sex at a public place where they could easily be seen by anyone who entered the tent. There was no one else there, but he doubted it would stay that way.

Without moving, the two males stared at each other. Akihiko looked as though he was in deep thought and Misaki knew why, yet remained silent.

"Misaki, what on earth are you doing here?"

"Well, I..." Misaki wasn’t sure how to explain that he was practically stalking Akihiko in a bear costume. “You were acting really strange this morning, so I decided to go after you to see why you were keeping your distance from me.”

“Are you saying that you’re worried about me?” Akihiko asked, raising an eyebrow, “Or did you just miss the attention I’m always giving you?”

“B-baka, what the hell are you—” Misaki stopped speaking when he was pulled into a tight embrace.

“You look adorable, by the way. I’m glad that I got to see you like this.”

Although the bear costume was slowly started to suffocate him, Misaki was glad he was wearing it as it hid the bright shade of red covering his face. He couldn’t handle such sweet compliments, especially when they came from Akihiko. Hesitantly, he brought his arms up to hug the other back. He may have been dressed like a giant teddy bear, but hugging an adult still had to look weird for others.

“Usagi-san,” Misaki whispered, “What’s the matter with you today? You’re acting so sentimental.”

Akihiko chuckled and held him even tighter. “I’m just really glad you came here,” he replied, “When Aikawa told me I had to go alone, I didn’t plan on listening to her, but she told me that I wouldn’t be able to concentrate with you around. She also promised me that I’d have two weeks off once I finish this novel, so that means I can spend more time with you. However, I wasn’t able to focus, because I felt lonely without you.”

‘So he did this for me, again.’

“Misaki, I want to take a picture of you,” Akihiko said as he let go of his lover. When Misaki didn’t show any sign of restraint, he grabbed the camera and took a couple of steps back to take a picture. A smile shaped his lips when he looked at the result. His expression reminded Misaki of a child once again.

“Did you get all the information you need for your novel?”

“Yes, I think so. Now let’s go home; I want to express my…gratitude.”

Knowing that Akihiko was thinking of something perverted, Misaki waved his hands in front of him. “Don’t you want to look around now that you’ve finished? I’m sure there’s still much you want to do here.”

It appeared to be pointless to try and talk his way out of this, because all Misaki received as a response was a shake of the head and a plain ‘no’. That was all he needed to hear. Obviously, Akihiko wanted to go home and make love to him, and honestly he didn’t feel like putting up a fight after a long day of walking around in a bloody hot costume. Furthermore, being able to spend some time together was all he truly wanted at that moment.

“Fine, just let me get out of this costume first.”

Akihiko obeyed him and waited impatiently. Misaki was relieved to feel the cool air against his face as he took off the bear head, finally able to inhale the fresh air. He left the costume on a table inside the tent and they left together, walking the way back home.

All the while, Akihiko held Misaki’s hand, much to the latter’s embarrassment, but Misaki didn’t feel like killing the mood. There was something about the way Akihiko was smiling that Misaki couldn’t resist. The author looked genuinely pleased as he gazed into Misaki’s eyes.

“I love you,” he whispered sweetly.

‘Idiot, always saying those things with that loving look on your face,’ Misaki scolded in his head. He could feel that Akihiko’s hand was warmer than usual and wondered if it was because of the man’s happiness. Feeling a smile tug at his own lips, he gently squeezed the hand that was holding his.

* * *

The very moment Misaki entered the penthouse, he was pushed against the nearest wall and kissed by a pair of rough lips. Akihiko hadn't even closed the door yet, impatient as he was. He was determined to get straight to the point and Misaki knew exactly what his point was, but he refused to act so carelessly, even though he was already turned on by the other's sudden aggressiveness.

With a short, powerful shove, Misaki managed to get Akihiko off of him. By moving just a couple of inches, he could reach the door handle and pull at it, closing the door with a rather loud 'bang'. His ability to move wasn't granted for long as Akihiko forced him back again, more gently than before yet still not all that patient.

"You aren't trying to run from me, are you?" Akihiko asked, "Now's the time to accept your reward."

"What reward?!" Misaki piped irritably, "Shouldn't you finish that story that you've done research for today? It's better to start soon, now that the memories are still fresh and clear."

"I took notes and pictures of everything, so it isn't that much of a problem. That novel can wait until I've shown you how thankful I am that you followed me today."

Akihiko let his hands roam around freely while his mouth began to pleasure Misaki's once more. His lips were getting moist and softer as they kissed, trapping Misaki's. As Akihiko sucked on them, his lover emitted a surprised moan.

Although all the things Akihiko was doing to him felt good, Misaki struggled to break free from him. He was met with a stare that clearly showed Akihiko was not pleased with his resistance.

"What's the matter?"

"It's, well...doing it here against the wall is no good," Misaki replied shyly, "Can't we at least go to the bedroom?"

"I don't think I could wait that long," Akihiko replied huskily, "but there's another solution." He lifted the other with ease and carried him to the one of the sofas. As he laid Misaki down, he give him a small peck on the lips. "Is this better?"

"Yes, I suppose," was the uncertain response.

The sofa was, just like a Ferris wheel, a special spot for the couple. It was right there, in the exact same position, that Akihiko had made love to Misaki for the first time. Even that moment had not been erased from their memories, even after almost five years of living together. Before that night, Misaki didn't believe that your first time's unforgettable, but the act itself had proven him that it was indeed true.

Little did he know that the look of pure love in Akihiko's eyes was caused by the same memory. Misaki thought it was simply because Akihiko was so stupidly happy about him going to the Kuma Park. He thought he knew why Akihiko's fingers intertwined with his and why such a beautiful smile graced the man's face, but he was wrong.

Regardless of that, he was enjoying the sight of his lover's rare smile. Not even the cold hand digging its way into his shirt could change that. Was he supposed to scold Akihiko for the shameless things he was doing? No, because it didn't seem all that shameless anymore to Misaki. He was still timid during sexual acts, but it wasn't as uncomfortable as before.

One of the few things Misaki still couldn't stand, however, was how loud he was whenever Akihiko pleasured him. The moan that came out of his mouth as Akihiko's hand trailed down his covered erection was no exception.

Akihiko didn't mind how vocal Misaki was and he never had. It spurred him on to hear those cries that Misaki couldn't fight back. It also made it harder to keep his composure.

"You're so...I can't even begin to explain," he spoke, laughing at his own words, "Why do I always have trouble expressing myself when I'm around you?"

"Are you kidding me? Isn't it your specialty to tell me how much you love me as many times as possible?"

"Saying that I love you doesn't make up for all the things I don't say to you," Akihiko said as he fondled Misaki's cock through his pants, "There's so much more in my head when I'm with you, but I can never put it into words."

Somehow, Misaki understood what Akihiko was saying. Many things could be explained with words, but there were these few feelings that could not be expressed that way. Yet, it was hard to believe that even a famous novelist like Akihiko wasn't capable of explaining those feelings verbally. Perhaps they were simply too complicated for anyone to understand.

"Misaki," Akihiko continued, "I can't tell you more than that I love you, but I can let you feel that love. That is why it's a habit of mine to try and make love to you whenever I can."

"That can't be the only reason," Misaki said dismissively, "Don't tell me that you aren't doing it for your own enjoyment as well."

"I never said that," Akihiko replied, a smirk appearing on his face as he slipped his hand into Misaki's shorts and groped him with only a pair of boxers between the palm of his hand and the other's manhood, "Of course I find pleasure in doing that to you, but that isn't the most important reason."

Clenching his eyes shut, Misaki gasped and moaned as Akihiko touched his erection. The latter let out an amused chuckle as he saw how hard Misaki was trying to keep quiet.

"Why won't you let me hear you?"

"Because..." Misaki said, having a fight with another moan that was about to escape, "it's embarrassing."

Akihiko cocked an eyebrow as his smirk grew wider. "I could make it worse," he stated, remembering the last time he promised Misaki that he'd do something 'even more embarrassing'. True to his promise, he lowered himself and dipped his tongue into Misaki's belly button, knowing what the reaction would be.

Misaki cursed under his breath as Akihiko's tongue came closer to his hardness, noticing how his underwear was slowly being peeled off. When the hot and warm tip of the tongue touched his cock, he hissed in order to suppress another moan. The head became wet from the saliva and pre-cum, and Misaki's fingers grabbed hold of the other's thick, silver locks. He wanted to stop Akihiko, to make him stop teasing, but he didn't want the pleasure to end.

It was one of the reasons why he couldn't stand that damned man, yet he still loved him.

When Akihiko took the tip into his mouth, Misaki failed to control the volume of his voice.

"Aahhh!" The sound tore through his throat and came out, followed by more cries as Akihiko slid down, devouring Misaki's cock. He hadn't even moved that much, but was already rewarded with those wonderful responses. Looking at Misaki's face, he also noticed his lewd expression and reddening cheeks. It amazed him how bright the shade was; Misaki always blushed so much.

Akihiko dipped his head lower, hollowing his cheeks. He bobbed his head slowly, making sure to suck harder at the head and use his tongue to lap up the pre-cum. Misaki kept his eyes closed, refusing to look down and meet his lover's gaze, feeling the stare directed at him. If he looked into those alluring eyes, he was done for.

Leisurely, the tongue circled around inside Akihiko's mouth, lips still clamping around Misaki's member. Feeling the brunet tug at his hair, Akihiko hummed and continued his treatment, doing it faster and harder.

"Wait, go slow—haa! Usagi-san!"

Already close to his climax, Misaki began to buck his hips instinctively, completely contradicting his own words. As he raised his lower body to thrust into Akihiko's mouth, his shorts and boxers were swiftly pulled down further. He whimpered as the cold hands brushed his thighs in the process. Those same hands grasped his hips, fingers digging into the mellow flesh of his behind.

A single finger rubbed the muscles around his anus, making them clench and eliciting a gasp from Misaki's mouth. It merely moved around without penetrating and rubbed the opening until it started to twitch uncontrollably.

"Cut that out already!" Misaki snarled, growing frustrated by Akihiko's teasing.

Releasing the soaked dick from his mouth, Akihiko grinned devilishly. "As you wish," he replied in the most husky voice Misaki had ever heard.

The finger encircling the opening entered swiftly, surprising Misaki. It moved in and out carefully, because Akihiko knew it wouldn't be appreciated if he rammed his fingers into his lover's body without any lube. Reaching deep enough to touch the prostate gland, he watched as Misaki arched his back. While fingering the other, Akihiko proceeded to gratify him with his mouth.

With two of his pleasure spots being stimulated, Misaki was sent over the edge. His seed filled Akihiko's mouth as his lower body made jerky movements and shuddered. Akihiko peeked through his bangs, aroused by the erotic display of bliss, and swallowed the essence with ease. Running his tongue down the length of Misaki's cock, he removed the traces of semen.

Misaki didn't even get the chance to recover as another finger slipped into his body. He adjusted after a couple of seconds, feeling only a mild sting. Both digits rubbed his prostate, but the heat around his manhood disappeared.

Akihiko hovered over him again, readying himself to steal a kiss. When Misaki's lips parted, he leaned in and plunged his tongue into the younger's mouth, absorbing every moan and gasp. The hand between Misaki's legs was moving on its own accord. The fingers made a beckoning motion, fingertips hitting the sweet spot repeatedly, bringing Misaki's cock back to life.

Something about the tightness trapping his fingers spurred Akihiko on. Maybe it was the combination of warmth, the way Misaki writhed and the longing, desperate tone in his voice. That alone was enough to make the author as hard as he could possibly be and fill his system with a loving desire for Misaki. It was also the reason why Misaki tended to call him a pervert.

Using his free hand to caress Misaki's right arm, Akihiko deepened the kiss and urged his lover's tongue to move against his. Misaki was far more willing to do so than before; the first few times they kissed, he'd been too scared to do anything at all. Throughout the years, he had become more responsive and even wrapped his arms around Akihiko sometimes. This time, he did that as well, making the other hum approvingly.

"Mmm..." Misaki moaned, unknowingly signaling that he was well-prepared and ready.

Drawing back, Akihiko swiftly tore off his own clothing and searched for the lube in the drawer of the end table, one of the many bottles scattered around the house. Both of his hands had stopped touching Misaki, one holding the bottle and squeezing it. With the lube coating the palm of his left hand, Akihiko slicked down his length and positioned himself.

"Misaki," he breathed softly, grasping the boy's hips, "Look at me."

After a moment of hesitation, those beautiful verdant eyes opened. They stared directly at Akihiko, but the latter could tell Misaki was struggling to keep calm. Even so, they didn't break eye contact. Only when Akihiko began putting it in did Misaki clench his eyes shut and whimper at the pain. His walls were forced to stretch around Akihiko's girth.

The constriction was actually painful for the both of them, but they put up with it. After all those times, they knew the pain would soon subside. The start of it was always difficult, even though it had become less painful throughout the years. Aware of that, Akihiko gently kissed the skin around Misaki’s mouth before aiming for his lips. They stayed like that until Akihiko pulled away and began to thrust.

“U-Usagi…”

Akihiko cracked a smile and pressed his upper body against Misaki’s, trying to get as close to him as possible. The younger’s erection bounced against his abdomen as he moved, the saliva wetting their bodies. It only made the friction smoother and more blissful for Misaki.

“Aahh—ha! That is—”

“Misaki, let’s go somewhere tomorrow.”

“Eh, what?” Misaki asked, appearing to forget the fact that Akihiko was making love to him, “Don’t you have to finish your novel tomorrow? Where would you even want to go if you had time?”

“I…wanted to visit the Kuma Park again,” Akihiko replied, groaning as he plunged into his lover’s heat, “It’s been a while since we went there together and neither of us really got to enjoy it today. Once I’ve finished this project, I’ll have some more free time for a while and I want to spend that time with you.”

Although Misaki wanted to respond normally, he couldn’t do it without crying out as Akihiko hit his prostate. He felt a spark of pleasure course through him, making his dick jump in approval. Biting the inside of his cheek didn’t do much; he couldn’t resist it.

It wasn’t as though Akihiko didn’t know what Misaki was going through and how much trouble he had with replying, but that didn’t make him stop. He liked to make things more difficult every now and then, just to tease the other.

“What do you say?” he asked, urging Misaki to answer, “Do you want to go back tomorrow? We could ride the Ferris wheel if you want. Come to think of it, I don’t recall making love to you on the Ferris wheel before.”

“…You,” Misaki growled, barely holding back a moan. He knew that Akihiko was doing it on purpose; that guy was evil in his own way. Wanting to yell at him, Misaki attempted to swallow the sounds forming in his throat, but as soon as he tried to speak they came out immediately.

With a purr, Akihiko tightened his grip on the Misaki’s hips and changed the angle and pace. After some experimental thrusts, he found the best position to stimulate Misaki’s sweet spot. He didn’t go too fast or too deep, knowing that the way Misaki’s legs clamped around his waist were proof that the boy loved it.

Silent pleas and body language were the signs that Misaki was reaching his limit again. Seeing no reason to stop him, Akihiko gave him all the energy he had to offer before he himself came with a low groan. Misaki finished a few mere seconds before he did, but he could feel the warm love juice inside of his exhausted body and the smooth skin of Akihiko’s nose as the latter pressed the cool tip of it against his hot neck.

They lay on the couch together, just like their first time. Yet, somehow, Misaki felt like this was entirely different. It could’ve been his own calmness after the intimate act or the way Akihiko tickled him with his nose. Whatever it was, he knew that those tiny details were the reason why it seemed so unique.


End file.
